Five Nights at Freddy's: The Untold Story
by Cricstar07
Summary: "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. But the real fun begins in night!" Watch and read the story as I reveal the mystery of Purple Guy and those unsolved mysteries will be finally solved. Full life story explained. Warning! You will be entering into highly restricted area. This story can be you last...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone Cricstar07 is here and I have brought up a new story. It's not Naruto this time but rather which everyone enjoys to play while freaking out. Welcome to my new story, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Untold Story.

This horror game made me write this. I still remember the first time it came out I wasn't interested. But couple of months back my brother was watching Markiplier and he told me to watch too. I did and then I was like, what the heck. I check wiki and I was amazed with this mystery that this game holds.

I watched all of Markiplier's FNAF games. Weird mysteries, purple guy, the phone dude, Golden Freddy etc. My curiosity aroused. Then I watched videos of Matpat from 'The Game Theorists' and again, surprised and amazed by the mysteries, those unsolved mysteries. And when his latest video 'A killer's promise' came, everything clicked in my mind. But when the final cut scene from FNAF Sister Location custom night revealed, the story got much and much interesting and better.

I read a lot of different theories from everyone and all had good views. Then for a long time I had things in my mind. This story was slowly building up in my dreams. Then It finally came in one piece (literally) and here is my view on FNAF timeline. Also this is my story plan so, in my all stories on Naruto you guys have been confused without proper explanation so I'll make it clear right here:

1973- First establishment of Fazbear's family diner founded by William Afton and Henry (No last name given). Later, it becomes huge success.

1983- First incident, the Chomp of '83 (n1). Afton's psychoses history.

1986- Afton bring his kids, make them settle and Afton's secret underground office.

1987- Another incident, followed by the Bite of '87 (n2). Events of FNAF 2.

1989- The creation of Circus Baby.

1993- Events of FNAF 1.

1997- Events of Sister Location (n3).

2003- Events of FNAF 3 (n4).

n1 and n2: There has been a lot of confusions about 1983 and 1987 whether which The Chomp and Bite took place. Many said both took place but most couldn't sort out the years. So I have decided that the Chomp happened in '83 while the Bite happened in '87. Also in FNAF 4, we can see an Easter egg on television show of 'Fazbear and friends' with 1983 written beneath. This also led to confusions and most said the Bite happened in '83. But after all the research, I have put the Bite in '87. Also that also put my timeline in sequence and reasonable.

n3: Since it's my timeline, I put SL at '97 because Michael Afton's voice was like the voice of adult. He was the brother of crying child, right? So he was, in my opinion, around 13-14 age in '87.

n4: FNAF 3 was the most confusing. The safe room, Springtrap's history, those mini games. And it said the game took place 30 years after the first established of Fazbear's family diner, right? So Fazbear's family diner took place in 1973, meaning FNAF 3 took place in 2003.

Oh and by the way, I'm not including FNAF Silver Eyes. It became so more confusing to put it in this timeline. Also that story was I'm alternative timeline so no.

Alright, let's move on to characters. First up are main characters:

* William Afton/ Purple Guy

* Henry

* Michael Afton

* Emily Afton (The pig-tail girl from FNAF 4 and SL)

* Jason Afton (The crying child)

The supporting characters:

= Night guards:

* Mike Schmidt

* Jeremy Fitzgerald

* Fritz Smith

= Michael's friends (They will make appearance as well)

* David

* Ryan

* Owen

* Noah

= Police and investigation team

= And all the animatronics that appears.

Locations:

* Fazbear's family diner

* Freddy Fazbear's pizza 1

* Freddy Fazbear's pizza 2

* Afton residence

* Random school

* Police station

Well that's all it. This is my story plan for 'Five Nights at Freddy's: The Untold Story'

I will publish my first chapter within 2 days, meaning within 48 hours if you guys feel something else needed, please feel free to PM me or review.

Thank you so much everyone. I hope this will be my master piece. Stay tuned for first chapter. Goodnight, sleep tight and don't let the Animatronics Bite!

-Cricstar07


	2. Chapter 2

Big day for two best friends. It was graduation day. Both of them cannot believe it finally came. "This is it. This is finally it!" Exclaimed one friend. "Yeah. After this our own life to begin." Said the other. " Up next on stage, Henry followed by William Afton." Their names were announced and one by one they went up on the stage to collect their diploma. They both celebrate with their other friends. They threw their hats up in the sky and finally said goodbyes as they part ways. Those two were happy so as their parents.

Few months after William's graduation, he went with his girlfriend on a date. He proposed her. After that he called his friend "Henry, you won't believe what she said." William excitedly told him. "Yes?" Henry guessed. "Yes! She said Yes!" William cleared the answer. "Dude! Congrats!" Henry was happy for William as he was trying that for so long and he finally got her as his wife to be.

Henry was invited to his best friend's wedding 6 months later. He was there as best man. He was always there for his friend. "And now I pronounce you as Husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." William shared the kiss with his new wife and they were official married couples. Henry was happy as he watched the couples in each other's arms.

The friends then decided to do what they long waited for, to make a family diner. The duo had the clearance paper about that they can build a family diner. The problem was to find a best place in their town. The town was not big. It was small but beautiful little town. " This is getting longer than I thought. " Henry said. "Yeah, to find a perfect place is difficult. A perfect place which should be easy for us to bring and install wires for lights, fans, kitchen and of course a stage which will have small entertainment for the kids." William replied.

After long time in searching, they found a perfect place which not only will be easy for them but for family as well. " Perfect! Just the place we were looking for. Agree?" William asked "Yes, I couldn't agree more. It is not easier just for us but easier for family to come. It is not even far away. Just a bit of edge of town." Henry replied. After that, they marked their spot and begin working. They brought what ever the requirements needed. That was listed in the blue prints. "Well, this is it Henry. Our dream." William said, looking at him. "Yeah I can't believe it is here." Henry replied. "So, what are you going to name this family diner?" He asked. William looked back at his blue prints and stared at the most important thing. And then he revealed "Fazbear's Family Diner."

 **FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: THE UNTOLD STORY**

(Hello everybody Cricstar07 is here and welcome to the first chapter of 'Five Nights at Freddy's: The Untold Story'. If you feel the above mentioned is confusing, than let me make it clear. It is about William Afton and Henry's graduation and how they make Fazbear's family diner. As for Afton and his marriage, it is not known who is the wife. So I just put it that way. I am pretty sure you guys remember that timeline i wrote in last page just to clear out some confusions if you feel. Also, I'm not quite sure about how graduations were held back in the 1970s so I put how we do it in modern times.

Anyways, this is the first chapter after all so please enjoy!)

 _Chapter 1: The start of a new career_

1973, the year were it all began. "Ready?" Said Henry. These two were working for almost an year to make this happen. And now today was the day, or night as i have to say. It was after 7:30 at night. The night were their dreams finally came true. "Ready!" William answered. Henry open the gates and few family including William's family, who were waiting for the opening of the new diner, came in.

"Welcome everyone to Fazbear's family diner! We pleased to have all of you as our customers. Please enjoy!" William announced.

The diner was small. From the outside, there was a big board above the main entrance which says 'Fazbear's Family Diner' with a big picture of bear on top of it. There were two entrances; the main and the back . The back entrance leads to kitchen. When you enter the diner, you can see only six family tables, three on each sides. Right in front of you was a big stage with kitchen behind. The diner was well lit. It was looking a beautiful place. "Its lovely honey." Said Afton's wife, who came with their new born baby. William smiled "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without your support." He said and they kissed. Once broken apart, William took his son in his arms. "Michael, do you like it?" The young Michael Afton just smile on his father's face and chuckle. Both parents were smiling.

"Hey William, a little help here?" Henry called from the kitchen as only William and Henry were the only workers. "Sure just a minute." He replied. Then he turned towards his wife. "Take a seat. I need to work. Bye Mike." He left for work while his family took seat.

William arrived at the back of the kitchen. He saw Henry, who was holding up a rope. "Ready fir the mega show?" He asked. "Oh yes!" William said. William took the Mike and announced "Ladies and Gentleman and lovely young children, say hello to-" As he said the word 'to', Henry pulled down the rope which was connected to a curtain which hid something entertainment for kids.

When the whole curtain hold up, it revealed a bear. An animatronic bear. Golden the colour it was with purple bow tie and purple hat with black single circle stripe. He was big. And fluffy. Then William finishes his sentence "Freddy! The mascot of the diner." He finished. Then he signaled Henry to switch on the animatronic. Henry pressed it and the golden animatronic bear came to life. "Hello kids! Welcome to my family diner. How are you?" The bear spoke in normal voice, not much in robotic. He came down from stage.

The young ones, who never witness such a thing before, were scared. But their parents and the bear itself comfort them "Don't worry kids. I won't hurt you. I am a friend." It took a while for the kids. Then slowly one by one they step forward. And then, they all were touching and hugging the animatronic bear. Both Henry and William smiled, knowing that it is a success start. They were glad to see that the children were enjoying with the machine. And on top of that, the parents of the children were happy. Their dream came true. "Right then," started by William. "Let's go get food. The parents must be waiting." He completed. "Right! let's move!"

After that, William took a seat with his family. "You have done an outstanding job. And such a nice character you put on." His wife started the conversation. "Yeah. Like I said, if it wasn't for you, I don't know where things were going. And as the kids, yeah they are sure enjoying." William replied. Then the duo stared at Freddy and the kids, happily playing with parents calling them to eat something. Both William and his wife chuckled.

Henry came afterwards. "Can we please eat now? I'm starving. Haven't eat anything from the morning." He said. "Really? Why?" Williams wife asked. "The reason is that we were way excited about tonight's opening. We didn't eat anything, except for breakfast of course. We wanted to clean and work out this place quickly." William explained. "Bring in the dishes, Henry." He ordered. "Gladly." Henry stood up and went to the kitchen.

It was after 10:00, they were surprised that few more customers came in and then again. Both William and Henry were lying on the hood of Henry's car. Both friends can't believe that their dream finally came true. They believed. As kids how much they talked about and now, they are lying right in front of it. "We did a great job didn't we, Henry?" William asked "Yes William. A job well done indeed." Henry replied. Then both of them got up and left to their respective houses. This was a new beginning for them. Just a beginning. But what will it lead in the coming years, they wish they hadn't done.

(Hey hey, there you have it. The first chapter of FNAF: The Untold Story. Howe was it? I know I might have mix up things with confusion. But hey, this is a start of the story. We want to get to the main point right? So few things need to be told. OK, the thing is, Afton's wife wasn't told who is she so I made her ad OC. Then another is, I don't know how graduations were in 1970s so I put it in modern way. Anyways, here was the starting. I know it won't please you much but I'm sure it will in the coming chapters. Right then, Rate and Review and until next time, its goodnight - **Cricstar07** )


	3. Chapter 3

(Hello everybody, Cricstar07 is here and welcome to the second chapter of 'Five Nights at Freddy's: The Untold Story' I apologize for being late because to make and write a history for the person who's past is never given is quite difficult. So I had search and make a good reasons of histories of both William Afton and Henry.

In today's chapter, I think I need to cut out the Chomp of '83 since that was never properly told how it occurred. So I am going to put the Chomp with The Bite of '87 so it can become more reasonable, according to my research. Especially on a person living without his/her Frontal lobe.

Right then, this is going to be a short chapter since we don't have proper history known. This is the incidents of '83, not Afton and Henry's history so i request you all to enjoy this chapter and the upcoming. The chapter I believe where it will be really kick is the Bite of '87. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Cheers!)

 **Five Nights At Freddy's: The Untold Story**

Chapter 2: The incident of 1983

That night, that night that begin their career, theirs dreams kicked off well. Who would have thought that Fazbear's Family Diner will become huge success? William and Henry just couldn't believe. The families enjoyed their time at a small restaurant, a diner. The kids especially, enjoyed a lot with Freddy. Fun and Entertainment for kids while parents don't have to worried about, then once the food is ready, enjoy a nice family time. It was like, a huge success. Within months, many knew the name and wanted to enjoy that. Some parents started to celebrated their children's birthday at Fazbear's. This became common slowly. It was amazing for the co-owners.

"Two months and we are that successful? Man, who would have thought that our dreams will become such a hit?!" Henry exclaimed. "I know right? This is a huge moment for all of us. Families enjoyed. That was important alright but what was more important," William said and then look at the big, furry Golden Freddy, smiling. "That's important. The kid's entertainer, the great golden bear, Freddy! Our Freddy!" William said. "You are right my friend, our Freddy! He is such successful now among kids. Looks like we need more equipments. More Freddy's face printed on paper plates, napkins and many more." Henry said. "Yeah that's needed but it's costly. It's going to take like, I don't know a year or so?" William said. "It's going to take time alright, but I know, just like before we will reach it." Henry said while putting his arm around Afton. (n1)*

1976, Summer, three years since the first establishment of Fazbear's Family Diner and its successful ratings. Now both William and Henry took hard drive to work the hell the place out. Many agents came to the co owners of the diner and asked to make other locations. Though denied at first, then later decided to take the moment. There were other talks of adding another Animatronic, adding a partner to Freddy. So William and his wife, Rachael (n2), created posters for vote that which other animal should join as Freddy's partner.

There were votes of a bunny, a cat, a dog, a fox. Mostly views were on bunny. "Well honey, the bunny it is then." Rachael said to her husband while showing the number of votes from kids. "I think we should colour it golden as well." She added. "Golden? But why?" William asked. "Well, why don't you ask your son?" She said while pointing at Michael, who was around 4. William took the sheet from the boy, watched how out of line the colour was but it was cute. Not only Michael made Golden bunny but also added Golden Freddy. Being honest with himself, he loved it.

"Michael, why Golden bunny?" William asked his son just to know what answer he will give. "Because Daddy, Golden Bonnie is Henry and Golden Freddy is you. You make children happy! Thank you. I love you!" Mike said and hugged his father. Rachael watched the father son moment with a smile on her face. " I love you too son." William whispered and then looked at the sheet again "Golden Bonnie, huh?"

Almost to midnight, Rachael and Michael were asleep but William was awake. He took Michael's colours and sheets to create the design of the upcoming partner for Freddy. When he was finally done, he was excited about what he had created. "Perfect!" He said. He quickly reached out a phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" A sleepy Henry answered. "Henry, are you sleeping?" William asked. "No, I was dancing with Freddy. Of course I was. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Henry said in bit anger. "I know, I know. But guess what I have done? I found out the new design of our second Animatronic. And the name is 'Golden Bonnie'. I will discuss this with you first thing in the morning. Good night!" And William hung up after explaining. Henry was left stunned. Sweat drop came off "That moron, he could have told me right in the morning." He said. But then he just couldn't stop laughing a bit. "Excited eh William? tomorrow is going to be a fun day then." He said and went to sleep.

With all the designs and concepts made for creating Golden Bonnie, excitement just couldn't get better for Afton and Henry. After few months, almost close to Christmas and start of 1977, the arrival of Golden Bonnie finally arrived. However, both Afton and Henry wanted him to do what Freddy can; sing and entertain children. "Looks like it's going take a while to get him on stage." Henry said. "We need his programming to do what Freddy can." He added.

"How about a change?" William said "You know, as if they are alive and talking to each other?" He said and got Henry caught there. "As they are a live? Are you serious? What made you think that?" Henry asked. William opened his bag and took out drawing sheets. Those are the same drawing sheets which Michael drew William as Golden Freddy and Henry as Golden Bonnie. "This is what Michael drew few months ago. And by the looks of it, he want them to be friends as well. So I need some programs which they can do what friends do. So I want to do what friends do. Just like what we did for each other." William explained.

Henry look at those sheets, those drawings. He know it will take like few more months but by looks of the young boy's drawing and his friendship life with William, he decided the same. "Alright! Lets do it." Henry said.

The programming was difficult to find in those days. They had to order different kinds of them. Trying to find a perfect programs weren't easy. They also decided to change few programs of Freddy's. They wanted him to work with Bonnie. Different kinds programs they ordered. They put in, check and take it out. It took them more months. Finding a perfect piece just to entertain children. At last, in the end, they found two programs which they wanted to install in both the Animatronics. A perfect pair. "Fire it up!" William ordered and Henry did. They waited for the response. Slowly, it worked, both of them were talking to each other as they are just normal people, or animals. Talking like they are not computers but alive. "There it is, Henry!" William said excitingly. "Our stars!" He said. "Yes, our stars have finally came to life!" Henry said.

December 25th 1977, it was a Christmas special in the Fazbear's Family Diner. All the children were ready to get entertained by Freddy. But they weren't expecting another Animatronic to show up. "Lift the curtain one!" William ordered. Henry did, revealing only Freddy. The children were happy to see him decorated in Santa costume. The golden Animatronic spoke "Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas kids and welcome to Fazbear's Christmas special! I hope all of you are enjoying! Are you?" The bear asked the kids and they responded 'yes'. Freddy continued "Great! OK but before I begin my Christmas song, I want you to introduce my new friend." The bear said and William quickly signal Henry to get ready as the programming of Animatronics were set. "Meet my friend, Golden Bonnie!"

Henry lift the curtains up, revealing a big bunny with bright eyes, smiling and was also as same color as Freddy. The machine stood up and came close to Freddy. The machine spoke just like Freddy but in slightly different tune. "Hello everyone! I'm Bonnie! Nice to meet you all!" The bunny greeted. "You can call him Bon Bon!" Freddy interrupted. "Aw Freddy don't call me that! Am I thar cute?" Bonnie said and children laugh. "Why yes! Hey Bon Bon, what do have to play for today?" Freddy asked "A Christmas special song. Freddy, shall we play?" Bonnie asked his new friend. "Yes, we shall!" And both the golden Animatronics started playing. Not to mention now they have guitars with them.

The Christmas special was a huge success for William and Henry. They were so happy that things are going just the way they wanted. It was huge. They were met by few agents on the second week of January 1978 and asked whether they can create other locations. Both William and Henry accepted as the construction will start an year later since they will be giving designs and concepts. Two locations were asked to be made. And the excited pair were looking forward to the future.

Moving five years later, 1983, they held their tenth year anniversary of the Fazbear's Family Diner. Ten years is a huge thing for the co founders. So they held a special party. As the others were slowly and I mean really slowly constructing the other two locations, William didn't mind. The same old Fazbear's diner is small but he couldn't help change it by breaking the side and make it bigger. It's a costly job. And they already have spend enough on these things. They even installed a programme in both Animatronics that they should serve the children at the table since it always have been William-Henry duo.

The were only children this time as the family left them to enjoy the tenth anniversary. Children were, some enjoying their songs, some running and playing. One incident happened it one boy, who was wearing a puppet mask, was running with juice in his hands. He was running incautiously. He didn't know what he was doing. He was so happy and was enjoying because it was his birthday. Then something happened, something that Afton didn't like one bit.

The boy tipped, his juice fell on Golden Bonnie. Though he was covered well, but he tipped back, causing him to loose all his balance and fell on the cake. The water and juices, which was set besides the cake, spilled all over him from behind, causing the machine to act strangely. "Hell... kidssss kids hello al, let...funny!" Bonnie said. William was in shocked to see his hard work fell into malfunction. "Stay away from him!" William shouted with Freddy coming from behind. "Now now children, that's not how you play with Bon Bon. Look at him, poor friend. Let's help him up." But before that, William ordered. "Freddy, you go back to work. I will look after him."

It was a new program that was installed, a voice command, which work well. "Alright Mr.Afton!" Freddy said and went back to his work. The other children went back to their places. Henry, who saw what happened, came and helped William pick Bonnie up after switching him off. Once Bonnie was at back stage, William returned to that boy, who was feeling apologize. But William, looking now changed person, order the boy to get out. Henry wasn't there as he was looking at Bonnie.

It was horrible, the boy was outside, crying. He didn't mean to. He saw Freddy giving cakes to other children. He wanted to go back. But suddenly, he saw blood, blood coming out of his chest. He felt pain and when he turned back, he saw William, stabbing him. The boy was shocked and died (n3). William lost it. He lost himself. He was laughing crazy. "William?!" Henry shouted, who came to find him, was shell shocked for what he did. William look straight at Henry, shocked with himself. William's psycho was coming back.

(Well then my friends there you have it. The second chapter. Just as I thought this will be small chapter, turned out to be big and better. Now you may have noticed (n1,2,3) written at some points, these are notes where i will say about those points.

n1: I'm not sure how money worked back those days. I am pretty sure it must have been n tough.

n2: As we don't know who was William's wife was, I added her as my OC and hence gave her name 'Rachael Afton.'

n3: This scene is reference to FNAF 2 mini game. At one mini game, we play as golden Freddy giving cakes to six children. Then we see a boy standing outside, crying and then Purple Guy came and kills him. This is the same scene what I wrote here.

Well that's it for today. Thanks for joining in. See you next time - **Cricstar07** )


	4. Chapter 4

(Hello everyone, Cricstar07 is back for the third chapter of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Untold Story. Right then this time we are here for to see a history of William Afton.

Honestly, I had a really hard time trying to put this puzzle pieces together. His History was never explained. So whatever research I did I will throw here everything. Somethings got to get explain, right?

By the way, I have been hearing the Scott Cawthon is writing a new book called 'The twisted ones. Is that true? Cause if it then it would be another Mystery to solve.

Anyways, let's begin the history. Enjoy!)

 **Five Nights at Freddy's: The Untold Story**

Chapter 3: The psychoness of William Afton

Horrified. completely horrified Henry was. William killed the birthday boy. The blood was on his hands, cloths and on ground. The knife was blooded too, of course. William finally snapped out. "Oh my goodness!" He said. William really cannot believe what the hell just happened. Henry came and quickly asked what he was going to do next. "We can't just let his body here like this and we cannot get caught. Otherwise we are done for sure." He said. William stood up with saying "You're right. We cant." And he and Henry took the lifeless body and hid. The another problem was children. "William, what about the kids?" Henry asked. "Freddy will take care of them. It is also the time of the party. Question will be raised by the kids about this boy so we should keep it shut." They went to hide it.

After hiding the body far away, not very far, the duo came back. Quickly went to the party. A young girl came to them and asked about the birthday boy which William quickly shove off "He is around here somewhere. Now come on, let's eat!" He sliced the cake and everyone enjoyed. The kids were only enjoying. They were having a lot of fun. It didn't matter to them who is here and who isn't. The only two people who were way conscious were Henry and William. Henry was shaking as he was afraid what might happen while William kept cool and watched everyone of them.

William had only Freddy to look out for the kids as Bonnie was still unavailable. He needed maintaince. William went to the golden furry Animatronic, lean towards it and whispered "I'm sorry this happened to you, Bonnie. But I have taken care of that boy." As he finishes those words, he hug the machine. Henry watch them from behind. He knows how much William loves these things. Back in the school days he was crazy for the Animatronics. Henry himself wanted to become the owner of his own restaurant. They combined their ideas when they became friends and talked about their dreams.

"William, it is time." Henry said with his voice shaky. "The parents are coming, what are we going to do?" He added. William stood up and told him to keep it cool "Let me do all the talking. We better not screw this up." As they leave the room where Bonnie was kept, they saw children sitting and listening to Freddy's song about friends. Henry look out from the window and saw lights and signaled William. William nodded and announced "That was a wonderful song Freddy. But time is up now. OK Kids pack whatever your stuffs are and be ready. It's time to go!" After saying that William switched off Freddy. The kids pack their stuff.

The birthday boy's parent took a while to come, which leaves William and Henry to think what should be done next. When they arrive they ask about their son, which William said "He must be around here somewhere." Some kids were still there. "Where did he went off to?" The mother of the birthday boy said, starting to worrying. Then the boy's father got bit angry after 10 minutes of finding him "Where is my son?" He grabbed William's collar but like he said, he kept cool. The father then said "I swear if something happens to him..."

But suddenly he was cut off as William replied. "Hey! Easy! He was really hyped around everything. We took extra time to take care of him but he did not listen to us one bit. Every time we ask him to sit, he runs more. Henry and I took turns and there was no way Freddy or Bonnie could have take care of you hyper son! We are even only two people working. And there are way many kids to look after. Do you think this is easy?"

Lucky for William the mother agreed with him about the boy's hype. " Honey, you know how our son can get hyped up every time he goes to the party. He doesn't even listen to us." The father released William but then noticed only one Animatronic present in the room which led to more suspicious on William. "Where is the Golden Bunny?" he asked. There was no way William was saying that it was his son's fault that Bonnie got malfunctioned so he was shut off. But Henry covered his friend's back quickly after he heard the question. "That was my fault sir. I was carrying drinks but I slip and fell right on Bonnie, causing him problems so I shut him off. I started to fix him, which let William more work."

The father was still unsatisfied. "You could have let these machines to take care of the kids." He said but then William replied while being angry. "Sir, do you think we have this much programming in our timeline? This is 1983, the 20th century. We don't have such advance technology. Maybe in the late 20th century. But not now. Otherwise things would have been more easier for you and us."

After a while of argument, the police arrived and same questions were asked. The father suspected William because of his calm behaviour but William didn't let him to get a single clue that he was behind this all. The police started to investigate. William kept himself calm and see how things were going. Meanwhile, his wife Rachael and their kids came. Now three kids. Michael is grown up around 8, Emily the middle one around 5 and their baby Jason. "I heard about child lost, what happened?" She asked. William didn't wanted her to know that he was responsible for the boy's disappearance. So he said a lie "You know kids. That boy was so excited about his birthday. He was so hyper. Then Bonnie got cracked by Henry as he fell on him with a tray of drink he was carrying. He went to fix Bonnie, leaving more work on me. As we were working while Freddy looked after kids, we didn't noticed that the boy disappeared. Then at the end, he was gone. And then this happen." He explained.

Rachael looked at the parents and saw how sad they were. "Did you search?" She asked. "Yes we did. Now the police are searching." William lied the first part. Henry watched them and saw how William was so calm and cool while Henry was afraid. But he tried his best to keep the same.

The duo got more luckier as another report came from the police, informing the chief that there is a killer on loose and he is around here. "Everyone be alert. And if you spot this guy," the chief said while showing the picture of the killer "then inform quickly. Understood?!" he said and he got nodded from everyone. This calm Henry more as he knew that if the boy's dead body found then William have right to blame on the killer, making them escape from this all. Henry knows about William's little crazy mind.

William Afton loved machines. As a child, he was a big fan of lot of creators of robotics. During his childhood, he had a bit rough. His parents always fought (n1) and at times lives separately. That caused William. During school days, especially in free periods, he drew a lot of different types of designs. But he was bullied a lot by few boys at school. They used to tear up all his hard works. William cried those times and he was called big baby. But he had Rachael, his crush and Henry, his best friend. He never gave up.

His father was an alcoholic and treated him badly when he got divorced. William had a lot of troubles. He went through hell. His father wasn't supportive. And when he died, William had nothing. His own mother left him. William was all alone. So everything he did, did it himself. But he have a smiling face. He greeted people nicely. The only thing that gets him angry is that anybody gets in between him and his dream. He started to act crazy every time he sees his designs torn. Once, out of now where, he ended up beating the bully, who bullied him a lot, so badly that he nearly killed, getting suspended in the end. He hate to miss out his classes as he love studying and also a key to his dream.

Henry realized that anyone gets in his way, William will surely kill that person. So he keep him company. And was always there since then, fearing that he will kill someone one day. And that day was here, the birthday boy, who accidentally dropped his drink on Bonnie's head. And he paid the price, getting killed by the man who accepted his parent's request to arrange his birthday.

Henry snapped out the moment he heard this from one of the police man "Sir, we found the killer and the boy!" Henry was afraid as what was about to come. "But the boy..." The police man couldn't finish his words as he was dead. The parents were curious, what happened to their baby. "What the hell happened to my son?" The father angrily said as he went out to see. His wife followed but the moment they saw it, they just couldn't believe it. "No!" the mother said then covered her mouth then suddenly let out a big cry. She was comfort by her husband. The father cried too but then he saw William's face and gotten way angry. "YOU MURDERER!" he ran towards him and grab his collar and started to punch him "I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" But he was stopped by both mens spouses and the police. "Calm down. He didn't kill him." The Chief said. He let him go but was staring his eyes with fire in his eyes.

After a long conversation and investigations, the police made the final decision that the killer killed the boy and William was given a warning. "Next time make sure that no other kids leave this place or your going behind the bars with this place closing down." The Chief warned and William nodded. His wife, Rachael comforted the boy's mother while Henry was apologising to the parents.

When the police and the parents left, William left out a heavy sign. "It's over. It's finally all over." He whispered and he looked at his hands. He kinda felt sad for what he did. "I just cannot stop it." He whispered to himself. Then Rachael came "What's wrong honey? You are staring at your hands as if you murdered the child." She said while holding his hands. "Nothing I just feel really bad for the parents. I should have stopped him." He admitted. He is telling the truth. "Come on Honey," said Rachael by hugging him "lets go home. It's late now." She said. "I'll be there. Just let me finish few stuffs." He kissed her and she left for her kids, who Henry was watching.

William packed out few stuff and took a look one last time on Freddy before leaving. His head was straight and was smiling. "Goodnight Freddy." He said. He got out from back door and saw that it was almost going to rain. He went to pick his tools which he forgot in the back. "Where is he?" Michael asked. "Yeah why daddy hasn't come yet?" Little Emily asked too. "I don't know. I'm going to check on him. Henry, please hold Jason for me." She handed her baby to him and left. It started raining.

William left the place from back and right that moment, Rachael entered from front door. "William?" She called out. The place was spooky. Then suddenly, lightning happened "Ah!" She jumped but got cool. "William come on. The kids are waiting." She heard strange noises which was coming from the stage. She only saw Freddy as Bonnie was still in for maintenance. "William please this isn't funny. I know you did this once and I'm not falling for it again." She came closer and closer to the Animatronic bear. The noise stopped. She was puzzled. But then what happened next...

"William? You are here?" Henry questioned. "Well yeah. I came from the back door. Where is Rachael?" William replied and asked. "She went to find you." Henry replied. Then the duo and kids heard Rachael. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She screamed. "RACHAEL!" William ran. When he entered he switched on the lights and saw something horrible; his wife was dead and blood was around. "RACHEL!" He rushed towards her. "No it cant be? Rachael!" Henry came too but was shock and quickly called the police.

Police arrived and asked question. Ambulance came too. They took her body. The ambulance driver and police man talked about the recent murder and then this. " Wow. looks like this place is cursed." The Chief heard and wondered, is it? The chief put his hand on William's shoulder. "I'm sorry about your lost." William didn't reply. "I'm afraid this place is going to shut down. I'm sorry." William still didn't reply. The chief left and went.

Henry came and noticed that William was staring at Freddy the whole time. "Why are you staring at him?" He asked "His head shouldn't be that way." He finally spoke. Henry was confused. "What?" he asked. Then William told him what he meant. "Before leaving, Freddy's head was up straight. But now look." Freddy's head was falling on his right shoulder. He wasn't smiling the way he supposed to be. "Impossible! It cannot be. Rachael could have tried to do something. " He said. "Its not possible to move an Animatronic's head like that with bare hands." William answered and then they both kept quite. "I guess we are going to close after all." Henry said. William did not reply but he was sure that they are done.

It was next day at the cemetery, when two bodies were going to be graved. The parents of the birthday boy came to William after their son was graved. "I'm really sorry for doubting you. I am also sorry for your loss." The father said. "Is there anything we can do?" The mother said. "I should be the one saying but no thanks. I will take care of them and myself." He said. He saw his kids, crying and Jason, in his arms. Henry stood there too. So did William's in-laws. William rated 1983 as his worst year. He decided to leave the city with Henry worrying. But what William and him saw, the way Freddy was, Henry feared that something bad has just begun.

(There you have it folks! The third chapter of FNAF: Untold Story. Please don't kill me for what I throw. I know it is not good but that's the best thing I could think off. Anyways here are notes;

n1: One thing I learned that a person can be psycho due to his history. I learn that it can be parents effect. Then they way William's father treated him and how he was treated by bullies. William saw Animatronics as his friends. So that's one thing why he is crazy because of his childhood.

Well that's all. Reviews are welcome. Until next time, Adios!- **Cricstar07** )


End file.
